The End Of My Life As I Know It
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: sam goes missing and she could be dead for all danny knows. will he get her back? read and find out. i suck at summaries sorry. really good story though TEMPORARILY POSTPONED! WILL BE CONTINUED THOUGH! NO LATER THAN JUNE 1ST 2010!
1. WOO HOO!

DANNY PHANTOM!!

**I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! BUTCH HARTMAN DOES!! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY!! BOLD IS DREAMS**

"Danny!" i yelled up the stairs to danny, who was still in his room. "yea" i heard his muffled reply. "hurry up! we are gonna be late for school!!" i yelled. "mkay" he yelled. i heard him open the door and run for the stairs and yelled "danny look out!!" but i was a second too late, he stepped on jazz's backpack and fell down the stairs. "mmmphf" was heard as i tried to muffle my laughter. i failed and bursted out laughing, and he yelled "shut up sam, " but he was smiling. i smiled and held my hand out to him, and he took it. i said "come on now" and felt warmth in my hand. i looked down and realized i hadnt let go of his hand. i turned bright red and looked at him, he seemed to have just realized the same thing because he was bright red to. we smiled at eachother and i couldnt help but notice the hesitance in the action on both sides. the truth is, im in love with danny, i always have been, i have stuck with him through thick adn thin, adn would give my life for him. i loved him so much, but he doesnt love me or even like me back, so i dont tell him or anyone (except tucker, cuz he is my other best friend) because i dont want to ruin our friendship, i depend on it to much. i smiled at him and said "come on danny, lets get to school" he seemed spaced out at the stop sign so i jumped at the chance to hold his hand again and grabbed his hand tight, blushed and started pulling him toward school.

DANNY'S P.O.V

i sighed, and sam didnt notice, sam, every timw i thought about her coherent thoughts were not possible, i was in love with my best friend, i love her more than anything, and i would give my life for her, do anything for her, no matter what it is, i would give up sight for her, but she doesnt love me or even like me so i dont tell her or anyone (except tucker, cuz hes my other best friend) because i dont wanna ruin our friendship, i need her and depend on her friendship too much tio risk it. i saw sam smiling but i was spaced out thinking about her so didnt register it fully, then i felt warmth in my hand and felt myself moving so i cleared my mind and saw that sam was dragging me to school, but only a small part of my brain noticed that, the other part was screaming 'OMG SHE I S HOLDING MY HAND AGAIN! WOO!!' my heart started racing and i blushed. i looked over at her and she was blushing to. right then and there i made a decision.. i am going to tell her how i feel about her tonight.

SAM'S P.O.V

we finally got to school and when i went to let go of his hand he wouldnt release it. i looked up into his eyes and saw what i thought was love. i didnt even rigister what i was doing, but next thing i knew i was kissing danny, and HE WAS KISSING ME BACK!! he wrapped his arms around my waist and i wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. we kissed for what felt like hours but was really only about a minute or to when we heard paulina say "ewww, hey, danny, you wanna come hang out with the ppopular kids?" "no" danny said and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him. "well do you wanna come over?" she asked "im busy" he said, "well if you are busy with her then it should only take a second, she is nothing but a trampy slut anyways, and then you can hang out with someone beautiful, like me" she said, danny went to yell at her but before he had a chance i was punching her in the face. danny grabbed me around the waist and said "sam hold back, the principal is coming, you are gonna get in trouble." i must have looked horrified because he released me and i didnt see him anywhere. then i had a thought, maby he went and overshadowed paulina.

shortly after he left, danny came back and said "there you go. i overshadowed he so there was no problem. dont worry" "oh danny thank you so much" i yelled and threw my arms around his neck adn kissed him. he was startled but kissed me back. we pulled away and said, "so we r dating right??" he laughed and said "yes sam" i smiled and said, "okay" grabbed his hand and we walked to the school while everyone stared at us.


	2. OH NO! NONONONONO!

Danny phantom!

dont own danny phantom i only own this story!

**the day passed in a blur and soon enough it was time to go home. as danny and i walked home the ghost king suddenly popped up. followed by vlad who looked very apologetic. vlad flew down and said "im sorry daniel, i was overshodowed and whe i woke up this big guy said 'you awoke me!' and then he came here and i came to warn you." danny just nodded and said "im going ghost" adn flew up into the air, followed by vlad. as danny was fighting he got hit with something ive never seen before but he smashed into the groiund real hard. i ran over and grabbed his hand and said "danny, plz get up.." no answer "DANNY!" more urgently now, "danny!" i screamed, and he opened his eyes slowly and said, "sam i just want yuo to know that... that... that.. i..i..i....i... l.l.l.l.. love you" adn he closed his eyes. "no! danny! no!!" i screamed, and started crying.**

i screamed and lurched out of sleep, covered in sweat adn half off my bed. i was crying and freaking out and i hit the buttoin on my walkie talkie that danny ghad the other one of the pair to and said "danny" the tears and panic clear in my voice. "mm" was all i heard "danny" i said a bit louder, now seriously freaking out that my dream had been reality. "sam?" he asked sleepily. "danny!!!" i yelled. he was now fully alert. "sam!! whats wrong!!!???" he asked, and he was clearly panicked. "bad dream" i mumbled. i heard no reply and began to worry again and then i heard a noise behind me. i turned around and said "whos there" dany came into view and said "sam?" "DANNY!!" i screamed and ran into his arms and sobbed. he rubbed my back and said "whats wrong?" "i had a horrible dream. i dreamed that you died" "oh.. " he said and hugged me tighter. "tell me everything" he said.

so i told him anout the dream leaving out the part where he said he loved me. when i finished he said "i see, but you left something out" i looked down and said " before you died you grabbed my hand and said and i quote 'sam, i just want you know that i love you' and then you died. but you were stuttering a bit. when i said that i saw the scene again in my head and started crying again. he rubbed my back soothingly and said, " dont worry sam, im never going to leave you, no matter what."

he kissed me and i said "thanks for coming danny" "no problem" he said.

~the next morning~

i woke up and felt danny leaving. he had spent the night because i wouldnt let him leave, i was still to paranoid to let him go. "dont go danny" i whispered. he heard me and said "its morning sam i gotta go" i frowned and tears threatened at my eyes and said "well go intangible and invisible and take me downstairs to leave a note for my parents saying i left early for school. im coming with you." he smiled and picked me up after i wrote the note and i stuck it on the counter in the kitchen. i hugged myself tighter to him and we flew to his house.

when we got to school danny ane me waited at tuckers locker, we wanted to tell him the news about us adn he had been away yesterday. as we waited the ghost king showed up followed by vlad. NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i started panicking adn danny realized what i did to for he squeezed my hand tight and held his breath to see if he said the same thing he said in my dream. ""im sorry daniel, i was overshodowed and whe i woke up this big guy said 'you awoke me!' and then he came here and i came to warn you." he said. i turned to him and said "danny, no" and clung to him, "sam, im sorry, but i have to" he said then said "im going ghost" and i started sobbing. but the dream changed a bit. this time before he left he said, loud enough for everone to hear "i love you samantha manson, i always have always will, im sorry if i die in this, but if i do i swear i will find a way back to you. no matter what. asnd please, keep yuor walkie talkie with yuo no matter what, i have mine" and he puklled his walkie talkie out. "danny" i said, tears streaming down my face and said so that every one could hear " daniel fenton/danny phantom, i love you, i always have loved you always will love yuo. if you die in this i dont know how i will go on, i wil only make it a while" i chocked on a sob " before i come to you, the only thing that will keep me going for that space of time is the knowledge that you will find me, no matter what. and no matter what i will keep my walkie talkie with me at all times, knowing that you have it with yuo to. i love you danny" and i kissed him, he kissed me back adn when we broke away he said " i love you to sam." and he flew up with vlad at his side. sure enought later in the fight danny was hit with the weird ray thing i have only ever seen in my dreams and crashed into the ground. i ran over crying and screaming "DANNY!! NO!! NONONONONONONO!!!!! DANNY!!! PLZ NO!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" "i love you to sam" was teh last thing i heard before the ghost king shot him with the weird ray thing again, i sobbed even harder as danny closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

THIS CHAPTER MADE ME CRY!


	3. OH GOD PLEASE NO!

Danny phantom!!

disclaimer in first chapter

all i could think was 'no, not danny' i started sobbing and picked his body up and put it in my lap. just then tucker showed up screamed and called the ambulance then dannys parents. i payed no attention to him and just kept saying "my poor sweet danny" and running my hand through his hair. "poor danny, its all my fault. danny. danny. danny. no. my poor sweet danny." it felt like my world had came to a crashing stop as i held my dead best friend adn boy friend, unknownst to my parents his parents tucker and a few other kids that hadnt heard. i just held him in my lap, slightly rocking him and running my hand through his hair. "my poor sweet baby, danny, danny, dany plz dont do this, come back, danny, no no no no no no, my poor baby." i kissed his forehead and then his cold, dead lips and started crying harder, i couldnt control my breathing anymore and didnt want to, i looked up to the heavens and screamed "fuck you! you took the one thing in my life that meant anything to me. danny noooo!!!!!" and i choked on a sob. "danny, danny, danny, danny, danny, " i continuously sobbed. his parents bursted ion at that moment and tried to take him and i screamed "NO GET AWAY FROM HIM, LEAVE US ALONE" and choked on a sob. "PLEASE JUST GO AWAY" i sobbed. i hugger him tight and continued sobbing. "sam give us our boy" dannys mom maddie said. "no" i said forcefully. "sam i know he was your best friend but he was our son" maddie said "and my brother" jazz added. "no" i repeated. "sam, he was just your friend--" maddie started but i cut her off "NO HE WAS MORE THAN THAT! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND, HE WAS MY ROCK, HE WAS MY SHOULDER TO LEAN ON WHEN SOMETHING WENT WRONG IN MY LIFEE! HE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME. WE ALWAYS KNEW WHAT THE OTHER WAS THINKING WITHOUT HAVING TO SAY IT, HE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME!!!!!!!!! HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND!!! HE WAS MY EVERYTHING!!" i screamed at them. everyone in that hall stared at me in surprise from what i had just said.

maddie made a move to come near us and i sobbed and said "no get away" she came anyways and put her arm around me and i leaned into it. "sweetie be that as it may, danny wouldnt want you to fall to peices like this, especially in the middle of a crowded hall." she paused, tears in her eyes "its time to let him go sweetie." and she started crying again. "i cant" i said. "why not sweetie" she asked me "because i loved him, he loved me, he told me to. it was the last thing he said to anyone before he died." i said and i started crying again. she started crying to. and we sat theer in the hall hugging.

~several hours later~

i was laying in my bed crying and clutching my walkie talkie to my chest as if my life depended on it, when i heard "sam" some from the walkie talkie. i gasped. that sounded like danny. but it couldnt be. i got up and called jazz "hello jazz? i was wondering if danny had his walkie talkie with him when you guys took him" "nope" she said "thanks jazz" i said and hung up. i ran back to the walkie talkie and hear "sam" again but this time stronger. "danny?" i asked "sam!" i head from the walkie, "danny!! is that you!!?" "yes, it is me sam." "when are you coming back? my life is falling apart without you and it has only been a few hours." "i can be back in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" and then danny and clockwork popped up, "clockwork?" i said, "yes" "thank you so much for bringing danny back to me" and i hugged him. he smiled and hugged back, adn said "it wasnt his time to go, he is meant to stay here, with you" he left and i turned around and saw danny, my gourgeous danny!! "danny!" i screamed and ran over to him and threw myself into his arms.


	4. THANK THE LORD

Danny phantom!!

disclaimer in chapter 1

all i could think about was 'oh my god, danny is back' i looked up crying softly and noticed that he was crying to. he smiled at me and i smiled back, then i kissed him, he kissed me back and when we pulled away from eachother i said "i love you danny" "i love you to sam" he said. i smiled adn we phased out my door and went to his house, since he had came to me first. while we were flying back i said, "oh shit" "what?" he said. "we gave away your secret identity before you died" i replied, sounding worried. "oh shit i forgot" he muttered. we were silent as we both thought about the problem and i looked at him and hugged myself closer to him. he smiled at me and i smiled back, then we got to his house. "well, here it goes" he said before phasing through the wall with me still in his arms. the first person we saw was jazz. she saw danny and me and screamed "danny, you are ok!!!" and ran over and hugged him. she wasnt the least bit surprised when she saw me in dannys arms, and said "glad you are okay little brother" and walked away to get jack and maddie. "i love you danny" i said again. he smiled and said "i love you to sam" "danny?" i paused, "yea sam?" he asked. "if they dont accept you, and you have to leave, im coming with you." i said. "sam.." he paused " i dont wanna do that to you. you are perfectly normal and could have a good normal lifee. i dont wanna take that away from you by taking you with me" "danny, i dont want to be normal, i dont want a normal life, normal sucks, i hate normal. i would hate to live a normal life. i want to come with you. i want you, i need you. to me there is no point in living without you. the only thing that kept me sane in the 5 hrs you were dead was knowing that you promised to come back to me." i said. "no sam, you dont know what you want, you are only a teenager" he said, "danny i think i know what i want" i said. "i need you and i love you, i want to be with yuo through everything life throws at us, and get through it together. please danny" he sighed and gave in "fine sam" "yay! thanks danny" i said and i kissed him he kissed me back and not even 2 seconds after we pulled away his parents walked in. he was in fenton form, because he had changed back during the kiss and his mom rubbed her eyes in a disbelieving way then screamed "danny!! honey you are okay!!" and ran over and hugged him. when she didnt seem surprised to see sam in his arms he said "what is with you people, what happened after i died and was arguing with clockwork to let me come back to sam... and you guys" he added quickly. "sam ranted on us all how special you were to her" jack said. "what exactly did she say?" danny asked. "well" said jack, " she said...

flashback and recap. jack is telling danny and maddie and jazz are seeing it all in their heads again.

**sam screamed "NO GET AWAY FROM HIM, LEAVE US ALONE" and choked on a sob. "PLEASE JUST GO AWAY" she sobbed. she hugged him tight and continued sobbing. "sam give us our boy" maddie said. "no" sam said forcefully. "sam i know he was your best friend but he was our son" maddie said "and my brother" jazz added. "no" sam repeated. "sam, he was just your friend--" maddie started but sam cut her off "NO HE WAS MORE THAN THAT! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND, HE WAS MY ROCK, HE WAS MY SHOULDER TO LEAN ON WHEN SOMETHING WENT WRONG IN MY LIFEE! HE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME. WE ALWAYS KNEW WHAT THE OTHER WAS THINKING WITHOUT HAVING TO SAY IT, HE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME!!!!!!!!! HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND!!! HE WAS MY EVERYTHING!!" she screamed at us. everyone in that hall stared at her in surprise from what she had just said.**

end flashback and recap

i was bright red i was blushing so hard adn had tears in my eyes from having to relive that day. he turned to me with tears in his eyes and said "really" and his voice broke. i nodded and hugged him tighter. "now danny, " maddie said "about the whole 'calling danny phantom danny fenton in the hall..' " she paused "is there something yuo want to tell us?" danny looked at me and i nodded and he turned into danny phantom after saying "im going ghost" his paretns gasped and i smiled at him. jazz just smirked and said "told you danny phantom was special" then tucker bust in randomly and said "i need to speak with jazz." jazz smiled and we all rolled our eyes (except tucker) knowing that she has had a crush on tucker for like, ever. she ran over to him and said "be back later" to all of us.

TUCKERS P.O.V

crap crap crap, what have you gotten yourself into boy!! i yelled at myself in my head. "uhh jazz," i said, "yea" she answered "uhmm, i need to talk to yuo about something." i grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the nearby bench in the park. once we were seated she said "so what did yuo want to talk about?" "uhmm, im going to be very brief with this and if you do the whole freeze up adn be silent thing im going to run away" i said. "okay" she said. "i love you" i said. she didnt answer and i got up to run but she grabbed my hand and said "i love you to tucker" and kissed me. i was shocked but kissed her back. this was the best day of my life.

SAMS P.O.V

danny and me were upstairs in my room, since my parents had left for a 3 month vacation adn i was going to be staying with danny, we were getting my stuff. "i wish we could just stay here" i said in frustration. he laughed and said " you want me to ask my parents if we can and we will go there for dinner every night? that can be the condition." "sweet" i replied. he went and got the phone. while he was dialing i said "hurry, i have something for you" he laughed and left the room. i heard his load "wooooo hoooooo!" and assumed that meant yes. he came back in and said "they said suree" "wooooo hoooooo!" i asid in the same way as him and he picked me up and hugged me tight. "so what was that thing you said you have for me?" he asked. i smirked and said " why dont you wait and see tonight." i replied. he gasped and i winked. "i love you sam." he said as he hugged me tight. "i love you too danny" i replied. "im a bit tired lets take a nap" i said. "mkayy" he said and we got in my bed. little did we know that 1 thing would lead to another ;)


	5. EMBARASSMENT CENTRAL HERE!

Danny phantom!!

disclaimer in chapter 1

the next morning i woke up in dannys arms and smiled. i moved a bit to make my position more comfortable and he said a muffled "hmm??" i giggled and said "i was just getting more comphy danny, relax." "oh, okay, well i kinda wanna get up" he said "why?" i asked, really confused. "look at the clock." was all he said. i looked and it said it was 11:30. "oh my gosh" i gasped. he laughed and said "we better get up, one because we told my parents we were coming over around noon to get my stuff for while your parents are gone, two they might send jazz to get us and do you want her to find us like this?? and three if we show up after noon they will get suspicious." so we got dressed and headed out the door. when we left danny grabbed my hand and i said "im kinda nervous about going to your house danny" "why" he asked, "well cuz i know that as soon as we walk in the door, the memories from last night will decide to flood back into my mind and i will blush so bad i will look lke a tomato." i said. he laughed and said "dont worry sam, i will blush just as bad as you" i smiled and when we got to his house i said "well here it goes" "just one thing" he said. i turned around to ask what, but before i coculd say anything, he was kissing me. i threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. when we pulled away he said "well maby that wasnt such a good idea" "you think... but very enjoyable" i said, "yes, very enjoyable" he murmured before pulling my through the door. as soon as we walking in maddie said "kids!! your here!" then she ran forward and hugged us both. i smiled and hugged back because i was used to it.

i began to think about how much of a family to me dannys family is. they all love me, and every time i come they all hug me. as i was thinking i heard maddie say "dad is at the store looking fr parts he needs and jazz is out with her new boyfriend, whom i dont trust at all." and i smiled. i continued thinking and all of a sudden i was on the couch and danny was waving a hand in front of my face. what, oh, sorry" i said and blushed. they both laughed adn said "its okay sam" then the most embarassing thing possible happened.

now keep in mind, i have had 'sex talks' and 'puberty talks' and other things like that with maddie, because my mom is never there for me to talk about things like that, and if she was there, she wouldnt anyways. so i allways talked to maddie, and while i was talking to maddie, jack would talk to danny. most of my life had been spent living at dannys, i have spent maby 1 year of my life, but definately no more than that, at home living with my parents. all the other years i have been living with danny either at his house or him at my house. i was comfortable around all of them. so when the 'sex topics' came up i didnt want to run from the room, but this time, oh yea, i want to run. "i need to talk to you kids" maddie said. we both blushed and looked at eachother with that 'oh god no!' look. danny even stood up and said "well, we would love to talk but we really must be going" and tried to run away. but maddie said "no you dont, you are gonna listen so SIT DOWN!" so he sat back down. i grabbed dannys hand and squeezed it and he squeezed it back and we both had the panicky look on our faces.

"since you kids are dating i have to ask you some important questions" she began. i gulped and heard danny do the same. "do you love eachother?" we both went to talk and she laughed and said, "uhmm, danny first" he turned bright red and said with love in his voice "i lvoe sam more than anything, i always have always will. sorry mom but when i say anything a mean anything and everything." i smiled and swueezed his hand. "now sam" maddie said. i turned bright red and said with love in my voice "i love danny more than anything, i always have and i always will. sorry mom( :) ) but when i say anything i mean anything and everything." and repeated what danny had said. he smiled and squeezed my hand. maddie smiled and said "okay... that out of the way... i might has well bring up the unpleasant part..." "MOM NO!" we both yelled. "sorry kids, and i expect you to answer me truthfully" she said. we both glared at her and she said "have you guys kissed?" we both laughed at that question and said "of course we have" she smiled and said "srry bout this kids but, have you fooled around?" we pretended we had no idea what she was talking about and both said "what?" "have you guys had........ sex?" she asked, me and danny both turned brigt red and yelled "EXCUSE ME!?!?!?!?!?" she shrugged. "why does it matter to you" we both asked. "im your mother i think i deserve to know." replied maddie. yes in case you havent noticed i call maddie mom and she calls herself my mother, everybody does. "im not dicussing this with my mother" said danny. "and niether am i" i said. we got up to leave and she stopped us and said "you two arent going anywhere until you answer me." she said. well if we tell the truth he wont be allowed to stay over anymore... my fave vote is all for lying. "fine mom, no we havent" i said, clearly annoyed "exactly, we havent" danny said, following my lead. she smiled and let us leave and we walked out the door and said "wholy shit that was embarassing" i nodded and so did he and i said "come on lets go home" he nodded again and i grabed his hand and leaned myself against him on the walk home, thinking that i was completely content in my lifee.


	6. OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD

Danny phantom!!

disclaimer in chapter 1

it has been a few weeks since that awful talk with dannys mom and we were finally risking going over to his house again. unfortunately as soon as we walked in the door, maddie said "so have you had sex yet?" "MOM!!!!!" we both screamed at her. she put and inoccent look on her face and said "answer now", i sighed and said "just a sec maddie i have to tell danny something." she glared at me and said "fine, you have 5 minutes" and walked away. "danny, i think we should just tell her the truth." i said, "what! why?" he asked, completely startled. "mom trusts us and just wants us to be honest with her. we should give her that opportunity to beliee that she can trust that we will tell the truth about our relationship, if we dont she will eventually find out anyways adn be mad, but if we tell her ourselves when she is asking she will be more understanding" i said. "i guess you are right" he said "but you have to tell her" ihe added. "dammit danny" i said and smacked his chest playfully. i cuddled myself closer to him and he held me tight and i said "maddie" and she ran in.

"yes sam" she asked. "we are going to be completely honest with you... we have had sex together before, and last time you asked we had both had our first times the night before" i said, and hugged danny tighter. to say she was shocked would be an understatement. "so.. you guys had your first time together!??!" she asked. "yes" we both said. she said nothing. "well, we will leave and let you think that over" danny said, and we started leaving. all of a sudden maddie threw her arm in front of us and said "did you use protection?" i lookoed at danny and he looked at me. we had no idea what to say, should we lie or tell the truth... i decided tell the truth and said "uhmm... no, we didnt" maddie turned pale white and we said "oh shit" and ran. she chased us and danny turned us intangible and ran out the door. " dammit danny and sam!!" she yelled at us. we flew away to my house and went intangible threw my wall. when he sat me down i said "wel, that could have gone better." "you think so" he said sarcastically. i rolled my eyes and he sat on the bed. i walked over and sat on his lap and said, "oh well, at least she didnt catch us" he laughed and said "yea, that would have been bad" we were both laughing when someone knocked on the door, we looked oput the window to see who and it was maddie, and fro the second time that dasy, even though it was only noon, we both said "oh shit" we went down to the door and opened it. maddie barged in and said "dannie!! how could you do that to sam. you risked getting her pregnant!!" danny turned white when his mom said that even though he already knew that. we had discussed it afterwards, and had both said 'oh well' although danny didnt until i did.

she looked like she was gonna hit danny so i stepped in front of him and said "dont touch him mom" she glared at me and said "and why shouldnt i?" "because if you touch him i will hate you, he is important to me and i love him, and i need him now more than ever" danny looked down at me and so mom couldnt see mouthed 'no' and mouthed back 'yes' he turned white and passed out.

"see what you've done maddie" i yelled "you've put him under too much stress, we can have stress here anymore" as i said that danny got up, he saw me yelling at mom and came up behind me and wrapoped him arms around me and rested them tenderly on my stomach. i smiled and grabbed his hand before maddie noticed but it was too late. "your.. oh my god.. no." she stuttered. this time we went with the lie "no shes not mom" danny said. but my stomach made the mistake of deciding to throw up right then, so i clamped my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom. when i finished vometing i rinsed my mouth out and ran back downstairs. what i saw horrified me. danny was pinned against the wall by maddie and she was going to slap him. "NO" i screamed. "DONT TOUCH HIM!!" "mom she isnt pregnant, we ate out last night and she ordered a salad with no meat and they put meat in it and she ate it cuz she didnt know, her body isnt used to meat so she isnt feeling well." danny said. maddie backed down and was going to walk away but said "well, this is for lying to me the first time" and pulled out a ghost gun that would injust any ghost, adn little did she know it would kill danny because he is only half ghost so i screamed "NO! ME AND THE BABY NEED HIM! DONT SHOOT HIM!! IT WILL KILL HIM!! HE ISNT FULL GHOST IT WILL KILL HIM!!! I SWEAR TO GOD MADDIE IF YU TAKE AWAY MY BABYS FATHER I WILL KILL YOU!!" she froze and dropped the gun in shock adn danny looked at me and said "shit sam, you just told her!!" i thought over my owrds and said "oh shit" but instead of being mad i ran over to danny and hugged him tight and cried. he hugged my back and rubbed my back soothingly. "sam yuo have to get rid of that baby!" maddie declared. i was horrified. "no maddie, we are keeping it." i said and danny said, "yea, and maddie, no matter what you do, this baby is staying." she galred at us and said "but sam you are only 16!!" "i know mom, but im keeping this child, i can care for it and i know danny loves me and the baby, and he will support me, im not loosing my child." i said forcefully. danny clutched me tighter to him and we said "now, we would like for you to leave, it is 5pm and we have to eat, and go to sleep, the weekend is over and school is tomorrow." maddie nodded and said, "fine" then left. me and danny had asperagus and cabbage for dinner and then went up to my room to sleep. before we fell asleep i said "danny" "yea" he answered. "do you think we are making the right choice, keeping the baby??" i asked. "yes, sam, and dont worry, i will always be there for you, no matter what." he replied. i smiled and snuggled into his chest and we fell asleep.


	7. OH MY GOD, NO WAY! EEEK!

Danny phantom!!

disclaimer in chapter 1

when we woke up the next morning it felt way to early. "sam" danny whisperd and shook my arm. "its time to get up for school sweetheart" i rolled over and sighed, then got up. "im soo tired, im prolly gonna fall asleep in class today danny" i said. he laughed and sadi "well, good thing we have all of our classes together so i can keep you awake" he said. i smiled and said "c'mon we better go get ready or we will be late" so we got ready and headed out the door. we headed to tuckers to pick him up for school, because we were gonna tell him that im pregnant. when we got there we rang the bell and a very sleep deprived looking jazz came and answered the door "hello?" she said, the realized it was us, her hair was mussed up adn she looked awful, so danny and i smirked at her. "hey jazz we need to speak with yuo and tucker." said danny. she blushed and yelled "tucker, sam and danny need to talk to us" "okay" was heard adn then tucker was there. "come sit down" i said. "mkay" they said, and they sat down exact opposite of me and danny. "now.." danny started "we have to tell you guys something, but we are only telling yu if you promise not to tell anyone. you have to promise us no matter what it is you will never tell anyone, adn nobody else will ever find out, until we are ready for that" "okay, we promise" they both said. i grabbed dannys hand and said "im about 2 months pregnant with danny's child" as i had suspected it was a good idea to have them sit down. tucker had turned white and passed out adn jazz had just frozen in place.

the first one to speak was jazz, as tucker was just beginning to regain consiousness. "well are you guys keeping it?" she asked. "yes" we both answered together. she smiled. "well congradulations guys" she said, and tucker said "yea, congrats guys" we both smiled back and said "thanks guys, but you need to get ready so we can head to school or we are going to be late." they both rushed adn held hands on the way to school, just like me and danny. when we got to school, jazz adn tucker kissed goodbye and made plans to meet at lunch since they are 1 grade apart. i kissed danny, but just because i could. then we walked hand in hand, beside tucker to period 1.

we were about halfway through class, my stomach turned. i knew i had to puke so i clamped my hand over my mouth and ran from the room to the bathroom. when i got back the teacher said "where did you head off to?" "i felt ill adn ran to the bathroom." i responded and returned to my seat next to danny and grabbed his hand. "you okay?" he asked, with concern in his voice even though he knew why i was sick. i smiled and said "im fine danny" and squeezed his hand. he smiled back and we continued taking our math notes.

"i hate math" i ranted. "calm down sam. gym is gonna be worse." danny said adn quietly laughed. "im glad our school is one of the few that offer co-ed gym. (i forget what the girl and guy gym class is called, i think thats it) i would have never taken gym if it didnt" i said. he smiled and said "ya, me either, but how are you going to do your exercises and stuff in gym if your in your situation?" he asked. "uhmm... with lots of help from you" he was going to say something and i pointed out the partnering list, it was always a girl with a guy. "well, thats convenient. we were paired up for the year" i said excitedly. "woo!" he said enthusiastically and i laughed adn said "lets just go to gym smartass"

"well, that was hard, it would have been an epic fail if you hadnt been there to help me" i said. danny smiled, adn the rest of the day passed with my hubby by my side very quickly. at the end of the day, i went to the washroom and when i came out i screamde "DANNY!!" even tho i had seen him like 2 min ago, and ran for him. "SAM!" he yelled playfully back and i jumped into his outstretched arms. "i love you sam" he said. "i love you to danny" i said. and we went home.

when we got home i took off my shoes and said "im so tired" danny laughed and layed down beside me adn put a blanket over us and said "lets take a nap then" "okay" i said and cudled closer into his chest.

1 MONTH LATER

it was a saturday adn i woke u and said "what time is it?" "noon" danny replied. "oh, okay lets call tucker and jazz and see if they wanna go for lunch." i suggested "mkay" he said and giot the phone. i dialed the number adn put it on speaker. "hello?" tucker said. "hey tuck," i replied. "is jazz there? if so put it on speaker" "uhmm, ya and sure." he put it on speaker and jazz said "hey guys whats up" jazz asked. "nuttin really how bout you" i replied. "nuttin at all" jazz said. "we were wondering if yuo wanted to join us for lunch at nasty burger" "suree, we will be tehr in 20 min" replied jazz "okay, see you then" i said.

when we got to nasty burger they were waiting for us and jazz said "hey, guys we need to tell you something. and only mom knows" "okay" we both said and we sat down. jazz grabbed tuckers hand and said "im 2 months pregnant with tuckers child." "congrats!  
" i said and i got up and hugged jazz then tucker. danny turned white but did the same. we chatted for a while about nothing in particular and then we had to go. "see ya later guys" i said. "hey, you guys want to come over for dinner later? maby around 9?" i asked. "sure" they both said. i smiled and said "okay, see ya then" and grabbed dannys hand and we all left. while we were walking home danny seemed deep in thought. "whats wrong danny?" i asked. "what, oh nothing" he replied. "oh. okay. well when you are ready i want you to tell me" i said, then smiled at him. he smiled back and said "kay"

we were finally home and i went and plopped onto the couch, "whew, what a long day. but i had fun" i said. "yea, it was alot of fun, im happy for them" danny said. i nodded and he said "come upstairs for a minute" and took my hand. i followed him and he sat me on the edge of my bed and said "close your eyes" i closed them and sat there waiting and when he came back he said "okay, open." i opened my eyes, and what they saw made them fill up with tears. danny was down on one knee and said, with love in his voice, and eyes, "samantha manson, i promise to love you forever and ever no matter what happens. will you marry me?"


	8. SHOW AND TELL UNFORTUNATELY

Danny phantom!!

disclaimer in chapter 1

"samantha manson, i promise to love you forever and ever no matter what happens, will you marry me" i couldnt get the words out of my mouth to say yes, i just sat there staring at him, his words repeating in my head over and over again. when i finally formed a coherent thought all that came out was "eeep" and then i launched myself into his arms adn yelled "yes danny!! i will marry you!!" and kissed him. he seemed so relieved and i smiled and he smiled back. "i love you sam" he said. "i love you to danny"

later that night tucker and jazz came and we ate dinner and i stood up, grabbing dannys hand and pulling him up with me and said "we have an important announcement" "what" they both asked. "danny proposed to me!!!" i screamed, and jumped on him and kissed him, causing jazz and tuck to laugh. i smiled and tucker got up and said "actually jazz" and he paused and got down on one knee. "will you marry me jazz, i promise to love you forever" she let out a delighted squeal before launching herself into his arms and yelling "yes tucker, yes i will." "love you jazz" he said. "love you to tuck" she said, and kissed him. me and danny laughed and applauded, and we all continued eating and having a good time. when it was finally time for them to go i said "well we mush do this again" "yes" danny, tuck and jazz all said, and we all laughed. "how bout you guys come to our house tomorrow?" tuck suggested. "suree" me and danny both said, then we all hugged goodbye and me and danny went upstairs.

the next morning i wasnt feeling well so i told danny to go to school without me. he wasnt happy, but he went and said he would be back at lunch to visit, and if i was feeling better, bring me to school.

shortly after danny left i was laying on the couch watching tv when i heard a noise. "danny?" i called. no answer. it suddenly felt cold all around me. "danny? your scaring me" i called. once again no answer. i got up and walked forward a bit and i heard someone behind me, and i spun around and saw a big ghostly shape before everything went black.

DANNYS POV

it was finally lunch time. "hey, u guys wanna come home for lunch with me and see sam?" i asked tuck and jazz. "sure" they said and we ran outside and i hid and changed into danny phantom, then flew back out and grabbed them and we flew home. about halfway there i felt a pang in my stomach, and suddenly felt like something was wrong at home. i flew faster and whe i got home we went intangible through the wall and i set them down and called "sam!?" no answer. "sam" i called again. i flew upstairs to see if she was asleep and nobody was there. i flew down stairs, verry worried now and jazz and tuck ran up, they went to say something but i held out a finger and dialed sams cell number. it rang and ran and rang, then i got the voicemail. i gulped and said, "now what did you guys want?" "its about sam" jazz yelled, and sounded panicky, and i followed her and tuck out to the hallway. i looked at the wall and gasped in horror and tears started streaming from my eyes as i read what was there. it read 'dear daniel, i have taken your beloved sam, and might just happen to kill your child and her if you dont do as i ask. i want you to surrender yourself to me, thats right, give up, and then i will let your precious sam and your baby go.. both alive.. i promise, signed vlad plasmius. P.S you have until 2:00pm today, and then they die.' i started panicking and said "im going amd getting sam." they both looked at me and said "no, danny you cant give up, sam would be crushed." "well i cant loose her and my child." i said back. "we are coming with yuo" jazz said. "i know i will loose if i start and argument over it, so oyu can use the fenton ship and i will enable its intangibility and invisibility ofr you" i said and they nodded. finally we were on our way, they were following a a decent distance behind so jazz was out of harms way, when i saw his castle. "wait here," i said to them, "and if you hear me screaming JT or TJ come in and help us. okay?" they both nodded and i went in.

INSIDE VLADS CASTLE

it was very gloomy and i went to vlads basement first thing thinking sam would be down there, i was right. i got in front of sam in a protective stance so nothing could get between me and her, then went visible. "ahh, young daniel. i see you came to rescue your lady friend" i nodded and continued listening and he continued. "unfortunatley although the lady and child may leave today, you will not" and he launched and attack at danny. danny put up the shield and fought back with all the energy he could. when he seemed beaten he screamed "JT! TJ! JT! TJ!" at the top of his lungs. they came, but they also brought help. valerie was with them and said "lets whoop this guys ass ghost kid" and smiled at danny. danny smiled back and they beat up vlad. while danny and valerie were fighting vlad tuck and jazz grabbed sam, who was now concious and screaming "danny! no!" at the top of her lungs, and put her in the fenton ship and flew her to saftey, just as danny had instructed.

i threw a punch at vlad and he blocked it but valerie hit him with a special ghost lazer and fell to the ground. they both punched him until he was knocked out and then put the spector deflector on him. "i should have brought the ghost guntlets" i mumbled. valerie smield and said "its okay fenton, you did good" i looked at her and said "what?" she smiled and said "i know who you are, dont worry i wont tell anyone" "how" i asked her. "you were almost passed out at one point in the fight and quickly but not fast enough changed back and forth from human to ghost for like 5 min without even noticing it." she paused. "that why sam was screaming no. she thought you were going to die because you were really tired, and going back and forth." "oh." i mumbled. she smiled and we left. tuck, jazz and sam were waiting outside and as soon as i walked out sam crashed into me and was hugging me and sobbing into my chest saying "danny i was so scared, thank you for saving me, i love you so much" i hugged her tight and said "don worry sam, im here, its okay, i wasnt going to leave you all alone and not save you. i love you to" she nodded into my chest and said "thanks everyone" "no problem" everyone except jazz said. instead jazz ran up and hugged her and said "no problem lil sis, we love you" and they all nodded. "i love you guys to" she said and we had a group hug, then left and went home. we thanked valerie again, adn she left, then we said goodbye to jazz and tuck then went upstairs and cuddled.

SAMS POV

"so how you feeling sweetie?" danny asked me after a while of cuddling. "pretty good now that im safely in your arms, thanks" i replied. he smiled and said "good"

the next morning a put in a shirt and said "my stomach is starting to show!" danny chuckled and said "well you are pregnant, you arent gonna be skinny while you are pregnant" i smiled and said "i guess you are right... but that means we wont be able to hide it anymore" he looked upset "you wanted to?" he whispered in a hurt voice. "thats not what i meant danny. im proud to be carrying your child, and i wouldnt change anything" i said. "then what did you mean?" he asked. "i meant we have kept our relationship on the down low, not very many people know we are dating, and i didnt want the pregnancy to show this early. im only 3 months!!" he smiled and said "i guess you are right. what will other people say though?" "i dont care what they have to say as long as i have you." i said. he smiled and said "same here. but wear baggy shirts until you are 4 months pregnant. okay?" i nodded and said "mkay"

1 month later.

people still havent noticed that im pregnant, but now im going to be wearing my usual belly top to school, today is the day we make our announcement. so is jazz, because even thought she is only 3 months she is the same size as me, we think she might be pregnant with twins but we dont know. so i got dressed and put on my coat, and we walked hand in hand to pick up tuck and jazz. jazz was wearing a belly top just like mine except green and pink instead of black and purple. infact he whole outfit was the same as mine except everywhere mine was black hers was green adn everywhere mine was purple hers was pink. and her hair elastic was the same color as mine. we smiled at eachother and she put on her coat that matches mine and we hooked arms and she held hands with tuck and we walked to school. we went to our lockers, wich were conveniently now located all beside one another and me and jazz took off our coats. our bellies were really showing now and only a moron wouldnt be able to tell we were pregnant.

we grabbed our boyfriends hands and then headed to the auditiorium for our school assembley. unfortunately the first person to come up was paulina. "eww, your pregnant, you must have had to like rape someone to ever get pregnant, who would ever want to be with you?" she said in disgust and loud enough for everyone in the auditorium to hear. everyone quieted down and started listening. now paulina was one of the people that knew danny and me were together but she was convinced that he was using me. "i happened to be the one that wants to be with her!" danny screamed. "and i hppened to be the father of her child, and i assure you she did not rape me. i love her and she loves me, and we are getting married!" he screamed in her face. everyone gasped and paulina looked shocked. then star came up, she had changed alot sicne we were 14, now she was just as mean as paulina. "well who would want to bang that slut over there?" she said, and pointed at jazz. "nobody would bang her. and nobody would ever get her pregnant. who would want to!?" "i would!!" tucker screamed in her face. "i happened to be the father of that child and we are getting married." he paused "now stop dissing our girls, you two are just jealous because nobody loves you!!" he screamed. everyone applauded danny and tuck for chewing out paulina and star but was still staring at the 2 couples while they sat and waited for the assembly to begin.

after the assembly a couple kids confronted danny, me, tucker and jazz and said, "are you two really pregnant?" to the two of us. the men both said "yes" and brought us to class. thanks to tucker being brilliant he had managed to mve up to jazz's grade and was in all her classes including gym which all four of us had together after lunch. "see you at lunch guys!" we both said adn tuck and jazz waved and said "okay" danny lead me to class and we were getting stared at he whole time, by like everyone. when we got to class we sat down in the back and chatte through the whole class. at the end of class mr. lancer called us up and said "smamnthat, is it true that yuo are pregnant?" we both nodded and he said "might i reccomend getting rid of the child and waiting till yuor older" with nothing but concern for us in his voice. "no my. lancer. we have dicussed it and we are keeping the baby. and so are tuck and jazz so dont ask them or jazz may hit you. im only not hitting you because im not having morning sickness andymore so my temper is a little moer regulated. jazz, not so much." he smiled and said "thanks for the warning sam, danny, see you two tomorrow." and he left. "well, lets go to our next class" soo enough it was gym. "hey guys" we both said. "hey" they both answered. "did you guys get paired up?" i asked. "yes" jazz said excitedly. we had to play dodgeball today and me and jazz didnt want our bellies hit so that basically meant our men caught every ball coming for us and stood protectively in front of us. at the end of class i giggled and jumped into dannys arms and said "thanks honey" adn kissed him. jazz did the same to tucker and then we left.

THE END OF THE DAY

it was finally the end of the day, and we were leaving. when we got to tuck and jazz's house i said "you guys still coming for dinner tonight, adn us here tomorrow?" "you bet" jazz said and we hugged goodbye and went home.


	9. IM CONVO

DANNY PHANTOM!!

**_disclaimer in first chapter_**

**(italics are the IM convo)**

Danny and I went home and when we got there I signed into my IM (instant messager) so i could talk to jazz.

**_DannyPhantomsLuver has signed in_**

**_ILuvTheGhostBoy has signed in_**

_DannyPhantomsLuver: who are you??  
ILuvTheGhostBoy: who wants to know?  
DannyPhantomsLuver: me obviously :P  
ILuvTheGhostBoy: well I am Paulina.. and ur name is lying, the ghost boy is mine. im with him right now. :P  
DannyPhantomsLuver: eww. gross... any way... hahahhaa. ya right. i happen to know him personally, and he is standing right next to me!! :) and we are going to have dinner together with tucker foley and jazz fenton. SO HA!!  
ILuvTheGhostBoy: ya right. im assuming this is Sam Manson?  
DannyPhantomsLuver: yuo assume right.. wow go figure.. u actually do have a brain.. even if it is the size of a pea!! XD  
ILuvTheGhostBoy:hey!! : if you are with the ghost boy, i bet he is using you to get to me!  
DannyPhantomsLuver: haha. lmfao. (laugh my f****** a** off) you wish. as my name says 'i am his lover'  
ILuvTheGhostBoy: i thought you are fentons luver... and he knocked you up... and you love him.  
DannyPhantomsLuver: i am his luver, and he did knock me up... but i was willing... and i do love him.  
ILuvTheGhostBoy: well r u carrying the ghost boys child?  
DannyPhantomsLuver: what a stupid question to ask.. but i will humor you and anwer it... yes i am.  
ILuvTheGhostBoy: i thought you were carrying fentons child  
DannyPhantomsLuver: i am  
DannyPhantomsLuver:.. oh s***.... disregard that!  
ILuvTheGhostBoy: you mean fenton is the ghost boy! im suddenly attracked to him.. ;)  
DannyPhantomsLuver: didnt you already know that? i mean.. when he died a while ago i blew his secret to everyone  
ILuvTheGhostBoy: really? because nobody knows.. except me.. now.  
DannyPhantomsLuver: clockwork... hes now my hero... you stay away from him.. them... u know what i mean!_

_**ILuvTheGhostBoy has signed out**_

_**IluvDannyFenton has signed in**_

_ILuvDannyFenton: how do you like my new name?  
DannyPhantomsLuver: CHANGE THAT!! IF YUO WANT ATTENTION FROM DANNY YOU HAVE TO KEEP HIS SECRET!!  
ILuvDannyFenton: oh poo... fine_

_**ILuvDannyFenton has signed out**_

_**ILuvTheGhostBoy has signed in**_

_ILuvTheGhostBoy: there. Better?  
DannyPhantomsLuver: much. tnx paulina  
ILuvTheGhostBoy: ya sure whatever. can u put Danny on please  
DannyPhantomsLuver: fine_

_**DannyPhantomsLuver has signed out**_

_**SecretlySexyGhostBoy has signed in**_

_ILuvTheGhostBoy: heyy Danny  
SecretlySexyGhostBoy: hey paulina. cut the s***. what do you want?  
ILuvTheGhostBoy: you. all to myself. i want you to ditch the goth  
SecretlySexyGhostBoy: no way in all hell paulina. this convo is over. goodbye  
ILuvTheGhostBoy: you will regret that decision Danny!  
_

_**SecretlySexyGhostBoy has signed out**_

_**ILuvTheGhostBoy has signed out**  
_

_**SecretlySextGhostBoy has signed in**_

_**MasterTechnoGeek has signed in**_

_SecretlySexyGhostBoy: hey tuck, i have really bad news  
MasterTechnoGeek: what is it danny :O  
SecretlySexyGhostBoy: sam blew my secret to paulina by accident, and paulina asked to talk to me so sam signed out and i signed in and she was like heyy danny, and i was like cut the s*** what do you want and she was like you i want you to dump that goth, and i was like never going to happen, this convo is over, and she was like you will regret that danny and i signed out. im afraid of what she is going to do  
MasterTechnoGeek: omfg :O  
SecretlySexyGhostBoy: ya. i think imma skip school tomorrow so that she doesnt, because if she does blow it she will want to wait untill i am there  
MasterTechnoGeek: NO! danny if you dont go then she will think you are chicken  
SecretlySexyGhostBoy: well maby i am -_-  
MasterTechnoGeek: .... well you cant let her know that!!  
SecretlySexyGhostBoy: i guessd you are right. i will come tomorrow. and i better go get ready, what time are you going to be here?  
MasterTechnoGeek: uhmm... 10 minutes...? i think. lol  
SecretlySexyGhostBoy: okay. well g2g. c u then :) :P  
MasterTechnoGeek: kk byee :) :P  
__  
**SecretlySexyGhostBoy has signed out**_

_**MasterTechnoGeek has signed out**_

I was over on my bed brushing my hair when danny came over to me. "we have 10 minutes" he said. i smiled and said "okay, thanks danny" he smiled and nodded, and i went and put on my pregnant people clothes. i wore a purple top and black bottoms, and then purple and black flip flops.

danny wore black pants, a white shirt and a purple tie.

i smiled and said "lets go." we walked down the stairs and right before i sat down the door bell rang. danny went and got it and i heard them all laughing so i walked out and notice the boys were dressed the same but tuckers tie was pick, and me and jazz were dressed the same but her outfit was pink and green. i smiled and said "great minds think alike"

we went and ate dinner, and i was craving alot of weird things so we had green jello, blue jello, red jello, chocolate pudding, chocolate, and chocolate covered fruit.

"wow... looks good" tucker said before digging in. about halfway through dinner danny was bored and reached out and grabbed and handful of chocolate pudding and said "hey tuck" tuck turned around and got chocolate pudding in his face. i laughed and jazz threw jello at me, sucessfully starting a food fight.


	10. I LOVE CLOCKWORK

CH 10

"Maby I should just turn around and stay home sick today... For the rest of my life" Danny muttered to me as we walked to school.

"No Danny. You cant" I said fiercly

"But- Please Sammie" He begged

"Danny, no. But i will help you through this" I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Okay. Thanks Sammie" He smiled

"No problem Danny" I smiled back and pulled him to a stop as we approached the school.

"Deep breath Danny" I said

He breathed in deeply a few times and said

"Okay Sam. I think im ready"

"You sure?" I asked, seeing the panic in his eyes as he thought about people finding out his secret.

"Baby, its going to be okay" I whispered to him

"I hope so" He mumbled and we walked in the doors.

Nobody was staring or sending us weird looks so I smiled, thinking we were in the clear, for now anyways, until the P.A buzzed on.

"Hi, ya this is Paulina Sanchez. I need everybody in the school, even the teachers, to go to the gym. I have to tell you something. Its extremely important" She said and I heard Dannys breath catch and felt his pulse speed up.

"Danny. Danny calm down. You know you sometimes change when you are stressed. Calm down" I whipserered frantically and blew on his face to cool him down.

He took a few deep breaths and said

"Okay Sam. Lets go"

I smiled and we started walking to the gym. He seemed pretty calm, cool and collected but I heard him mumble

"This isnt going to end well"

I squeezed his hand sympathetically and then something clicked in my mind and I yanked Danny to a stop.

"Some people think Danny Phantom is a menace" I mumbled

"What?" Danny asked, unsure of what I had said.

"Some people think Danny Phantom is a menace, a mutant. A freak. Some people want him dead" I said louder, being as we were now the only ones that werent in the gym.

Danny seemed speechless so I continued.

"Im turning into a halfa because of this baby. The baby is going to be half ghost. We are all gonna be hunted. They are gonna kill our baby before its born" I finished as tears filled my eyes, and Dannys eyes teared up as he realized I was right.

Danny opened his mouth to talk and I said

"Can we ask Clockwork for a favor?"

"We can try" Danny murmured and I yelled

"Clockwork!" and we waited.

About 5 seconds later, yes I was counting, Clockwork showed up.

"What?" he asked

"We need you to trun back time so that i dont give away Danny's secret to Paulina" I said

"Very well" he sighed and clicked the button on top of his staff and we were back in time and I was on IM again, right before where I gave away Dannys secret.

_**DannyPhantomsLuver has signed in  
ILuvTheGhostBoy has signed in**_

_DannyPhantomsLuver: who are you?  
ILuvTheGhostBoy: who wants to know?  
DannyPhantomsLuver: me obviously :P  
ILuvTheGhostBoy: well I am Paulina.. and ur name is lying, the ghost boy is mine. im with him right now. :P  
DannyPhantomsLuver: eww. gross... any way... hahahhaa. ya right. i happen to know him personally, and he is standing right next to me! :) and we are going to have dinner together with tucker foley and jazz fenton. SO HA!  
ILuvTheGhostBoy: ya right. im assuming this is Sam Manson?  
DannyPhantomsLuver: yuo assume right.. wow go figure.. u actually do have a brain.. even if it is the size of a pea! XD  
ILuvTheGhostBoy:hey! : if you are with the ghost boy, i bet he is using you to get to me!  
DannyPhantomsLuver: haha. lmfao. (laugh my f****** a** off) you wish. as my name says 'i am his lover'  
ILuvTheGhostBoy: i thought you are fentons luver... and he knocked you up... and you love him.  
DannyPhantomsLuver: i am his luver, and he did knock me up... but i was willing... and i do love him.  
ILuvTheGhostBoy: well r u carrying the ghost boys child?  
DannyPhantomsLuver: no. im not. im carrying Danny Fentons child__  
ILuvTheGhostBoy: mhm. well im gonna go now. i dont talk to losers  
DannyPhantomsLuver: im not a loser. but whatever. bye_

I heard a faint whirring noise and we were back in school right before Paulina had called the announcement.

I squeezed Dannys hand as we waited anxiously to see if it had worked. No announcement came on and I smiled.

"WOOO" we both screamed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"there is no reason to celebrate" came a voice behind us

"watch it ghost child" Skulker and Ember both said and flew away.

"what was that about?" I murmured to Danny

"I dont know. But im not leaving you alone anymore" he said protectively

"Im fine with that" I smiled


End file.
